


stop freaking out and just freaking enjoy

by adorkable



Category: John Dies at the End - David Wong
Genre: Gen, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 06:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дэйву неспокойно от спокойствия, Джон не имеет претензий.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stop freaking out and just freaking enjoy

**Author's Note:**

> поздравляю дорогую и прелестную НЕВАР, с днем рождения, детка, будь здорова и счастлива, и будь работа не поглотит тебя, аминь! надеюсь, мы еще увидимся и жахнем как следует касательно всего вообще. лов ю <3

В городе тихо и спокойно, и меня это напрягает, потому что «тихо и спокойно» не было в этой дыре очень-очень давно. Каждое утро начинается с какой-то мысленной каши из предыдущих событий, как если бы мне пытались показать предыдущие серии любимого шоу в ускоренной перемотке. Вот мы с Джоном спасаем мир, вот меня бросает девушка, КОРРОК призывает меня служить ему. 

Или все было не в этой последовательности? Я не помню точно. Нога чешется, я остаюсь спокоен, продолжаю пялиться в потолок и придумывать миллион и одну причину, которая объяснит... Объяснит, почему ничего не происходит. Это не нормально. Нормально - это когда на тебя нападают яйца в супермаркете, или билетер в кинотеатре начинает жрать деньги и давиться четвертаками. Нормально, это магнитные буги и призраки, не помнящие о своей смерти. Тишина и спокойствие — не норма.

— Нам надо что-то сделать, — ради такого события я даже решаю немного расширить свой обеденный перерыв на лишний час, или два.

— Что именно? — Джон едва ли проснулся, я как обычно звоню ему, когда солнце стоит высоко, а придурок спит и спит. Откуда он берет деньги на жизнь?

— Все застыло, надо раскачать город.

— Ты его взорвать хочешь? И вообще, Дэйв, ты в курсе, что если одновременно говоришь по телефону и ведешь машину - то или не слушаешь собеседника или врежешься в дерево?

— Какая чушь, — почти закрываю глаза, когда на дорогу выбегают три кошки. Три, мать их, одинаковых черных кошки. Давлю на тормоз так резко, что, если бы не ремень безопасности — вылетел бы через лобовое. Телефон падает вниз.

— Надеюсь, что ты не свернул шею, иначе я не получу свой утренний кофе.

— Ты охренел, — зло так и разрывает голову, но с улицы не слышно никаких истеричных мяуканий, значит, все обошлось.

— Прости, но ведь ты сидишь за рулем. Как там? Никого не сбил? Не хотелось бы закапывать очередной труп, скоро у нас не будет в земле свободных мест для этих бедняг.

— Мы всегда можем их сжигать.

Кладу трубку и заезжаю в кофейню. Джон любит кофе с сахаром, так что заказываю без него. Девушка за кассой лениво лопает жвачный пузырь, пока отсчитывает мне сдачу. Заказ приносит высокий парень с прыщом на носу, я только и могу, что смотреть на болячку. Почему ничего не происходит? Сейчас должно что-то произойти. К примеру, мой кофейный стакан лопнет, жидкость обожжет мне руки, а затем кинется на лицо кассирши, или прыщ парня оживет и, не знаю, начнет плеваться гноем? Ну хоть что-то. Музыка настойчиво звенит в моих ушах, и девушка, после очередного лопнувшего пузыря, противно-сладким голосом просит:

— Пожалуйста, пропустите следующего клиента, — она даже улыбается, что является обязательным правилом при общении с покупателями.

Вот же хрень.

— Ты хуже Чендлера, — приветствует меня Джон.

— Ты о «Друзьях» говоришь?

— Конечно, — Джон отхлебывает свой успевший остыть кофе и морщится. — Зачем ты так со мной? Зачем ты так с кофе? Нужно иметь хотя бы долю уважения к этому божественному напитку.

— Не подавись от этого уважения, — забираю себе пончик с шоколадной глазурью и сажусь на кровать Джона. В спальне свет не проникает в комнату, стоит проверить, Джон вполне мог закрыть стекло еще и картоном, чтобы было совсем темно. Ему не нравится свет, он спит утром, спит днем, и тогда, когда нормальные люди ложатся спать — начинается день Джона. И мой телефон неустанно извещает о новых сообщениях и звонках. В последнюю пару недель это, правда, стало происходить реже, но все равно. Джону искренне наплевать на то, чем занят я и занят ли я вообще. Пришлось сменить работу. Из-за Джона. Долгая история, хочется скорее забыть.

— Разбудил меня для чего? — Джон садится рядом, отбирает у меня пончик так, что глазурь остается на пальцах. — У меня тут могла оказаться девушка, знаешь ли.

— Ага, целое стадо.

— Ну и козлина же ты по утрам, Дэйв.

— Уже обед, — смотрю на часы. — Который уже подходит к концу. Скоро у нормальных людей закончится рабочий день и они пойдут до домам. По своим спокойным и уютным домам, ты это понимаешь? Сумасшедший автобус не будет сбивать старушек, на пустых улицах из теней не станут выходить наши двойники и тот самый огромный пончик, который висит над кафе, он не оживет и не начнет прыгать по детским садам и школам.

— У нас всего три детских сада, — невнятно говорит Джон, он трет лицо ладонью, оставляя на щеке шоколадный след. Свинья. — С каких пор тебя волнует все это? Не ты ли каждый раз предлагал пойти домой, запереть за собой двери и сделать вид, что ничего не происходило?

Сволочь. Мне хочется его ударить, но нет никаких сил. Пальцы все еще в глазури.

— Мне просто неспокойно.

— Тебе неспокойно от того, что все нормально?

— Нормально! Ты использовал это слово. Что может быть нормального в...

Стоп. Хм, может, он прав, а у меня поехала крыша? Или это реакция на слишком долгое пребывание в этом мире? Кто знает, что на самом деле происходило с двойниками спустя какое-то время.

— Тебе стоит найти себе девушку, Дэйв. Развлечься, понимаешь о чем я?

Больше не буду приносить ему еду, пусть сдохнет от голода. Облизываю пальцы, Джон рядом давится своим кофе.

— Так какие у тебя идеи? Хочешь послать нашему давнему дружку весточку? Что предпочитаешь? Голубей, письма или электронную почту? — допиваю свой кофе и удивляюсь откуда у Джона силы на болтовню в таких масштабах.

Постепенно идея о том чтобы расшатать мирную жизнь города становится все более и более нелепой. Или на меня так действуют слова Джона? Или сам Джон? От него нельзя ждать ничего хорошего.

— Дэйв? Уже размечтался, да?

Пихаю его на кровать, Джон послушно падает на спину и ухмыляется мне, он выглядит довольно и спокойно, и вот это меня не раздражает, не бесит, не выводит из себя. Мне совсем не хочется влепить Джону пощечину или еще чего. Он спокоен, и я начинают окончательно успокаиваться. Стою возле кровати, только сейчас замечая, что белье на ней сбито.

— Я правда не помешал твоим планам?

— Нет, чувак, но даже если и так, то братаны важнее телок.

— _Братаны_?

— Нда, я решил попробовать, но понял, что это провальная затея. Ладно, скажу иначе: Дэйв, ты для меня важнее остального мира. Лучше?

— Звучит странно.

— Важнее остального мира, пока продолжаешь приносить мне жратву?

Да, уже лучше.

Тихо и спокойно — теперь меня устраивает такой расклад, я даже умудряюсь привыкнуть к нему. И все идет _нормально_ , пусть и непривычно, но и это кончается. Спустя примерно двести шестнадцать часов из городской канализации начинает выходить зеленое желе, и Джон думает, что самое время поиграть в Охотников за привидениями.


End file.
